


3. Tying One On

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	3. Tying One On

Alex ties one on with Luke  


[ **warnings:** CBT, rimming, a little blood]  
  
Harrod's has pretty much everything you could want. Unfortunately, Alex doesn't really know what the fuck he wants. He enjoys his afternoon with his family, though, joking with his sister and indulging his eleven year-old nephew. Each place they visit, however, he's on the alert, waiting for something to catch his eye. He wants to buy something for Luke. Which is just weird, really. But he enjoyed last night and he enjoyed this morning and... really, 'enjoy' is not a strong enough word. But he's definitely looking forward to tonight. And he wants Luke to know it.  
  
They're actually on their way out when he suddenly detours into a shop, waving a hand at his sister in a non-excuse. And he finally realizes just _exactly_ what he was looking for.  
  
Stretched out on his couch, Luke glances at the clock for what must be the millionth time. He feels kind of stupid, like he's sixteen all over again, but he really can't remember the last time he let another man tie him up in knots like this. Fuck. 9 pm. What if Alex doesn't come? He didn't even get the other man's number. Not that he'd call. That would be humiliating. And a type of humiliation Luke _doesn't_ do. He sighs and changes the channel, not even the rugby game catching his fancy. Considers jerking off, but if Alex does stick to his word... he settles on some old horror movie and tells himself it's still early.  
  
Standing outside Luke's door with his fist raised, Alex hesitates. He doesn't usually connect to people this strongly. Hell, he doesn't usually fuck anyone outside of Citadel. But he _likes_ Luke, damn it. Likes him a lot. Setting his jaw, he knocks loudly.  
  
Luke leaps off the couch but he strolls to the door, checking the peephole - his knees going weak at the sight of Alex - before answering. "Hi," he says, a little shyly, unable to help himself. "Come on in. How was your day?"  
  
"Good," Alex answers with a shrug. He slips out of his jacket and hangs it over the back of the couch, turning to watch Luke lock the door. "Yours?"  
  
"Pretty good. I got caught up on a few things," Luke says, turning to smile at Alex. Wanting to kiss him.  
  
"That's good." Alex nods. And a smile tugs at his mouth before he finally gestures Luke closer. "Come here," he says. "Kiss me hello."  
  
 _Yes._ Luke leans against Alex, tilting his face up to kiss him, tongue tentatively delving into his mouth.  
  
There's nothing tentative about the way Alex kisses him back. He hauls Luke up tight against him, tasting the man like it's been years since they last saw each other, not hours.  
  
He eases back with a last lick, but doesn't let Luke go. "Do you have a bowl?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Luke says, taken aback a little. "Big? Small?"  
  
Alex shrugs, as bland as ever, but he's secretly impressed that Luke rolls with his punches so smoothly. "Small is fine," he answers, running his hands down Luke’s arms. "But not too small."  
  
"Okay." Luke waits for Alex to let go and then gets a small glass bowl from the kitchen. "Is this okay?"  
  
"Looks perfect." Alex takes the bowl and fills it at the sink. "Did you toss off today?" he asks, his voice casual.  
  
"No, sir," Luke answers softly. "You told me not to."  
  
Alex shoots Luke a grin over his shoulder. "Very good. I brought you something." He digs a small paper parcel out of his jeans pocket, unwrapping it to reveal a long thin leather cord, the edges raw and unfinished. He places the cord in the bowl of water, pressing it down to soak the entire length.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asks, coming closer for a better look. "Why are you putting it in water?"  
  
"Wet leather stretches," Alex answers, like that's any sort of explanation at all. Lifting one end of the midnight blue cord, he dangles it over the bowl. He runs his thumb and forefinger down the length of the cord, skimming off excess water and testing its saturation. With a slight shake of his head, he loops the leather into the water again. Drying his hands on a tea towel, he turns to face Luke. "Take your clothes off."  
  
Luke's eyes widen for a split second but he doesn't hesitate. He pulls his long sleeved t-shirt over his head, laying it over the back of the couch with Alex's jacket and then unzips his jeans, shoving them down over his hips and kicking them free from his feet before he adds them to the pile. He's already half-hard in anticipation and his heart feels like it's stuck in his throat.  
  
Avidly watching the process, Alex grins crookedly. "Do you ever wear underwear?"  
  
"Sometimes," Luke responds with a soft laugh.  
  
Alex lifts the cord out of the bowl and skims excess water from it again, then wraps the cord around his hand. Watching. "Go lie down on the couch."  
  
Luke flashes Alex a smile and then goes and lies down, his cock rigid against his stomach and his hands curled into fists.  
  
That smile is nearly a match for Alex's own as he sits on the floor next to the couch. He holds up the cord in the middle and slowly pulls his hands apart down its length, squeezing water from the fibers and stretching it tight. He picks the center point and drapes it over the base of Luke's cock. "Have you ever been bound?" he asks, wrapping the long ends around and tying a square knot, right at the root. Then he wraps a length of cord around each of Luke's balls, trussing them individually and then tying another knot at the center of his sac.  
  
Luke shakes his head, pushing himself to speak as he watches Alex and the way his hands move over his cock and balls, wrapping them in the rope. "No, sir. I've been put in a cock ring but nothing like this."  
  
"Cock rings. They're useful, very. At times. But they can be... boring," Alex says with a sly smile. From Luke's sac Alex brings the cord back up and around the root. Then he begins to lace the length of Luke's cock, criss-crossing the blue leather to make a lattice pattern, and knotting the cords together at each point where they overlap. He keeps the tension steady as he works, and when he reaches the end he circles the crown and ties off the cord in a final knot, just beneath the head. "Look," he whispers, raising his glance to meet Luke's eyes. "Look how beautiful you are."  
  
"It's amazing," Luke says, stunned by the intricacy and how very cool it looks. "Do you do this a lot?" he asks softly, hoping he's not overstepping his bounds.  
  
"I like to view my play partner as my canvas," Alex says, and hopes that it doesn't sound lofty or pretentious. Because it's exactly what he means. "Welts, bruises, cuts... they make beautiful designs on a boy's skin. And do you know what wet leather does when it dries?" he asks, lightly tapping the head of Luke's cock.  
  
"It tightens," Luke says, suddenly breathless. Oh god. He moans softly, staring down at his cock.  
  
Alex grins. "Exactly," he whispers, and leans down to take Luke's cock into his mouth. He sucks slowly, tracing his tongue over every diamond of flesh, every stripe of leather. Rubbing his tongue in the slit and then swallowing him again.  
  
"Oh god." Luke moans again, fists tightening, his nails digging into his skin. He never would have thought -- Shit. "Sir. I can't," he whispers, arousal slipping into desperation so quickly it makes his head spin.  
  
"Can't what?" Alex pulls back so his lips are a breath away from Luke's cock.  
  
"I don't know if I can hold on," Luke says, embarrassed.  
  
Smiling slightly, Alex gets to his feet. He pulls off his black v-neck t-shirt and tosses it aside, then slides his beat-up jeans down his legs, kicking his boots off along with them. He half-lies on Luke, half-kneels on the floor, leaning in to kiss the boy's lips, sucking on his tongue.  
  
Alex is so gorgeous. It just about kills Luke. And when he settles again, their bodies pressed together, Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck, unable to help himself, pouring every ounce of lust he's feeling into the kiss.  
  
With a soft groan Alex lets himself melt into Luke. The boy has an incredible mouth, so seductive, fucking intoxicating. It's long minutes before Alex pulls back, and then it's only so he can kiss along the line of Luke's jaw, down to the tender flesh just beneath. He licks Luke's throat, tasting him, breathing him in.  
  
Rubbing shamelessly against the leg between his thighs, Luke moans at the touch of Alex's mouth, tilting his head back and offering up his throat. Anything for more. Anything to not have this stop.  
  
Alex lifts a hand to curve around Luke's throat, gently holding him in place while he tastes, licks, explores. Then slowly he begins to work his way down, scraping his teeth lightly over Luke's shoulder, laying his fingers over Luke's mouth while he dips to lick at a pebbled nipple.  
  
Luke gasps, his nipples hardening to the point of painful in an instant, his cock jerking sharply, the ties starting to dry, starting to tighten, bind him even harder. "Oh my god," he whispers, running one hand over Alex's shoulder, needing to touch.  
  
With a soft growl Alex takes the nipple between his lips and sucks hard. He rocks his prick against Luke's thigh, letting his own need buoy him on to learn more of Luke, draw knowledge from his body. Taste every shiver of response.  
  
"Please..." Luke begs, sliding his hand into Alex's hair, oh so careful to keep his touch lighter than light. "More, please..."  
  
The boy sounds completely gorgeous -- he makes Alex want to give him anything, everything. He pushes two of his fingers past Luke's lips for him to suck, glancing up from beneath his lashes.  
  
"Mmm." Luke takes those fingers into his mouth and treats them like he would Alex's cock, licking and sucking and nibbling, the rope tightening ever more around his own cock. It's starting to hurt but it only turns him on more which means it tightens again. Fuck.  
  
Backing off from Luke's nipple, Alex buries his face against the man's chest, dangerously close to the edge already. _Fuck_ , he has got to get his shit together. He pulls his fingers away only to drag his hand down Luke's body, past his cock, teasingly close but then just pressing into his hole.  
  
Luke moans, spreading his legs wider. "Oh, yes, please," he whispers, trying to get Alex to go deeper. He licks his lips, almost embarrassed by his need. "Please fuck me, sir."  
  
"I fucked you this morning," Alex reminds him, but god knows he's teasing. How the hell is he supposed to resist? He pushes his fingers deeper, his gut clenching at how fucking tight Luke is, how amazingly hot.  
  
Luke moans again. "But I can take it, sir, I can," he swears, crying out as his cock jerks at the touch to his prostate, smearing precome all over his skin.  
  
"I don't want to rip you apart," Alex tells him, although in truth a sick part of him really really does. But not if it means he doesn't get to do this again tomorrow. Contrary to his words, though, he pushes another finger inside, angling them to hit Luke's sweet spot again and again.  
  
"Oh god, oh fuck, I'm so close, sir," Luke cries out, grasping at Alex's shoulder, his hips rocking even though each wave of pleasure only tightens his bindings more, his cock in agony now.  
  
A growl rumbling in his chest, Alex pulls back. He snatches up his jeans from the floor, grabbing a condom from the pocket. Swiftly he sheathes himself, and even as the warnings blare in his brain that this is a _very bad idea_ he pushes Luke's thighs up and fits cock to hole, shoving himself inside so hard it hurts _him_.  
  
Luke screams, tears filling his eyes instantly, sliding down his cheeks, and his hands go flat against Alex's chest for a moment, ready to instinctively push him away. "Oh god fuck," he cries out, fingers curling inward, back into his own hands as he struggles against the pain. "Please..." He still feels like he's been torn in two but he knows it'll get better if Alex just moves.  
  
His eyes screwed shut, Alex gasps against Luke's throat, struggling for a shred of self-control. Luke's ass is so fucking tight, and Alex can feel every damn pulse of blood in his cock throb throughout his whole body. With a groan he eases back, sliding his hands under Luke to cup his shoulders. He hitches his hips, rocking back in, and again, again, fire flaring through every nerve ending.  
  
Luke whimpers, head thrown back, tears streaming down his temples now. He keeps his knees up, tight to his chest, and focuses on the stretch. On Alex's cock making room in his body again and again, his hole burning, wet with what he thinks is probably blood as well as spit. And he chants softly, "yes, yes, oh, god, fuck, yes," because this is what he wanted, to be used like this, fucked open like this.  
  
That scream is still ringing in Alex's ears. The muttered words are pretty much the only thing that keeps him going when half of him is raging at himself for hurting Luke so much, and the other half - the fucking pitch-dark half - is more aroused than ever. He shifts slightly, dropping his hand down to close around Luke's bound cock, beginning to stroke. He doesn't know if Luke will even be able to come like this - has no idea yet what the boy is capable of - but he's going to fucking try. Because he's about to fucking lose it.  
  
"Oh, god." Luke cries out again, his body seizing tight, his orgasm right fucking there. "Please, please, I need it," he begs, scared shitless of disappointing Alex, of coming without permission.  
  
"Do it," Alex growls, and sucks hard on Luke's throat, smothering a shout of pleasure as his own climax crashes through him like a lightning storm.  
  
It hurts. Oh fucking god does it hurt, but there's pleasure too and as Alex comes too, it overrides the pain, Luke’s cock spurting wildly against his stomach, coating Alex's fingers despite the bindings.  
  
It's like being caught in a fucking hurricane. Alex's entire body shudders as he empties himself until he feels completely drained, fucked-out and mindless. For several seconds he can only lie there, covering Luke, gasping for breath. But then he abruptly pulls out, stripping off the rubber and slamming down the hallway in search of a washcloth, a dish towel, _something_.  
  
Eyes wide and panicked, Luke pushes up on his elbows. He's not sure what he did wrong and the thought that he's fucked up just freaks him out even more.  
  
Alex is back in seconds, with not only a damp washcloth but nail scissors as well. He kneels by the couch and carefully but swiftly snips the leather bindings off Luke's cock, trying not to get distracted by the gorgeous indentations they leave behind in that lovely swollen flesh. He needs to focus. Luke's hole is raw and bleeding, and Alex curses viciously, gently dabbing at the blood with the cloth.  
  
Then, with another oath, he simply leans down and licks.  
  
"Oh god." This time it's a whispered exhalation, Luke's eyes going even wider and his cock thumping against his belly.  
  
Alex has never been a man to back away from risk. But this might be one of the most dangerous things he's ever done. He realizes it the second the coppery taste of blood bursts over his tongue, and he moans. _Fuck_. For a moment he pauses, resting his forehead against Luke's thigh, his teeth grinding. Then - figuring it's probably already too damn late to be safe - he continues, gently lapping at Luke's hole until every trace of blood is gone from his skin.  
  
Moaning softly, Luke pets his fingers through Alex's hair. It feels good, incredible actually, soothing the stinging hurt that was there before. "Mm. Thank you," he murmurs. God. He's been so scared Alex was going to leave and now this. He's mind-blown.  
  
Easing back Alex stares at Luke, studying his eyes. He's not going to apologize. Not unless Luke makes him do so. "You okay?" he asks softly, like the question isn't completely absurd.  
  
Luke smiles and nods. "I will be," he says, quickly feeling the effects of the scene, his lids growing heavy.  
  
Watching him for a moment longer, Alex nods. "Let's go to bed," he says, getting to his feet and helping Luke up. He needs to stretch out, lie down. He needs the lights off, damn it, before he crumbles beneath the strain of trying to keep his face impassive.  
  
Luke wraps his arm around Alex's waist, pressing close as they make their way to the bedroom. He crawls into the bed, pressing close again, one leg thrown over Alex's hip once he's settled, his face buried in the crook of the other man's neck. "That was amazing," he whispers, eyes closed.  
  
A little taken aback by the cuddling, Alex stiffens beneath him. Slowly, deliberately, he blows out a breath and then draws in another one, forcing his muscles to relax. "You're amazing," he says, and it might be the most honest thing he's said to Luke yet. Tentatively he puts his arms around the man, then hugs him close. He's too angry for this, god dammit. But his fury is all for himself.  



End file.
